transfofmers: Bumblebe gets murededed 3: War of Convoy
by Fanbloke05
Summary: Teh fiynal chapter in the trillagy of bumblbe getting murededed. can vonoy get his revege for all finaly?


transfofmers: Bumblebe gets murededed 3: War of Convoy

autors noke: i juts learned that in enlish convoy is called optimas prim but i dont want to confugle reders so i will stil call him convoy.

out in the night was sydeswip all on own. he was checking for any decepcvon acvity even thou they were gone he wanted to be shure. he deteted cybertronioan lifesygns near by and sayd "that must be a con" so he turned into robot and pulled wepon. he poked his head out from behind rock and sayd "few its just convoy". he put his wepon away and sady "convoy you scared me!" convoy sayd "sydeswip give me youre roket pack" "ok but why" sayd sydeswip but confued "no time to esplan" sayd convoy and went flying up higher than the sun to space.

as convoy was flying true space he sayd "time to find those cons and end this ones and for all!" and he flew past moon and venus and pluta and he wasnt looking wear he was going and croshed into planet charr. "oh no where am" he sayd in painic but then realesed that he was on charr. "decepcons will be hdiin here. i will wait for them to come and fight them i will." so he sat on a rock and begin to weight. he waited for very long time it felt like years bu he was only there for a week but then he saw the decepcons ship and sayd "i must hidden fastly." he saw nearby cave and climed in but becuse the cave was small and convoy was big he got sutck. "oh no i am stuck and cons will see me" he sayd as he tried to sqeeese into hol. megatron got out of ship and sayd "finaly wer here we can set up camp hear and plan our next moove" they began to set up tabels and chers anjd no one saw convoys legs waving about in the air out of painic.

meanwhile on plenat earth sydeswip returned to base and sayd "do you know what convoy is doing?" the rest of the aurobots sayd "oh no hes gone to get revege" "we mus tget him fastly" sayd ironhyde "im assming control for now roll out" and they rolled out to omega supreme becuse he was in desert.

convoy kept pushing himself and just a melesecond before anywon noteced he fit into the cave and was no stuck anymore! "i should dig tunne lunder cons for supise attak" so he began to dig using his hands and lazers but no one herd his lazers becuse they were making lots noise themselves. convoy was right underknee the cons camp. "ok time to make my big enterance" he sayd. but above ground thuncrack says "megatron look their our fotrints on ground" and megatron saw the footprints which led into cave and sayd "sounwave send savage in theyre" so he did. convoy was just about to make big grand epic awesome cool and entrance but then he got attacked from behind by savage. he pankied and stood up which made his head come out from undetground so ever one saw him. "take him prisnor" sayd megatron and the cons took him to cell on ship. "ill get you megatron for what you did to be" he sayd with growls.

omega supreme flowed threw space to charr and sayd "lets get him" and everyone sayd "YEAH" and grabed lazers and grenaids and other thingst hat kill other cons. Sydeswip and prol and ironhyde and ulram agnus and jaz all got out of the ship and omeg soup transforfed into giant robot. and they went to wer they felt the cons presents was at there.

meanwhile onvoy was being totured buy megatron ins decepcon ship "why are you so issistant on geting revege?!" he said "ui just need my revege oitherwise ill be sad and wont be able to proberly save humens" megatron laughed and got a giant robot crow bar out and tried to pride open convoys chest. "no" sayd convoy "dont take the maatrix i need it to live and save humens" "i need it to take over universe" megatron angred back. WHOM. convoys chest flew opens and he maatrix was insite "dont you dar megatron" convoy sayd but wekly becuse the maatrix is what keeps him alieve. megatron was jyst about to reach out and take maatrix out of convoys chest but then he heard skyworp nocking on door. he walked over to door with angry and sayd "what?" skyworp sayd "aurobots are here!" "hah" sayd convoy they are"here to rescue me.

sydeswip ansd jaz and prol and jaz and sydeswip andf otehrs all were shotting at cons at front while convoy broke free and fight megatron at back. the aurobots were wegeing there battle to desdroy the evel forses of the decepcons and they were starting to win. a decepcon snuck up behind convoy and stabed him with enegon flip nife. convoy scremed but took nife out and stabed con in brane. meanwhile omegle surprise shot roket at thukerslacker and it kilt him. "no!" sayd skyworp. "i will get my revege if it first thging id o!" so he went up to oman suckit and to shoot him close but then as convoy was fitting megatron he looked and saw skyworp get stepped on by supreme and thought "maybe revege may bet me killed!" so he punced megatron for final time in face and megatron fell to ground. conroy ran out of ship and then stopped. he realised it was to late for him now. he knew that if the cons didnt stop now it would be sad forever. he knew what had to be done. "aurobots leave! i must end this for everone so you all may be happy and i will be with primus." "no convoy we fight and help you!" sayd aurobots and kept fitting.

convoy knew what he had to do so he did it. he went to decepcon computer and called unicron and sayd "unicorn tehre is nice tastey delishous eatable planet here for you to eat come eat it please" and unicron sayd "ok" and begin to come. "aurobots!" convoy yilled outload to aurobots "we must leave for unicron is coming" so the aurobots got scarred and went back to ship.

sydeswip and sydeswip and sydeswip all got on the ship and waited for convoy. but convoy locked himself ut of ship "convoy what you doing?!" said jaz with worraid. "i must make sure cons dont leave im sorry" he sayd and he left "no he was my best fiend!" sayd ironhyde but orlando sunrise took of before anyone could lev the ship.

convoy ran back to decepcon ship and put fists in air and sayd "filty cons" and ran towords the ship all the cuns were shotting at him and he was getting hit and had holes in him but didnt care becuse he had to do it. juts before he got into the ship he saw uncron getting closer and closer and then saw aurobots fly away safe. he ran into decepcon ship cockpit and saw decpecons tryign to start ship. convoy punched them and tied one to pole so he cudnt move. convoy snaped the wheel so it coudnt mvoe and megatron appered in teh door and sayd "is this how you wanted all this tp end convoy? in youre death? did you think this would happen when you got your revege for me killing bumblebe?" "no but i have to?" and then unicroj began to shallow the planet and it was over in secondes in his last moments convoy seed aurobots happy and safe and earth safed from decepcons and no more meannness.

BUT THEN convoy woke up in whiteness "is this weel of al sporks?" he sayd to self. "yes" sayd bumblebe. "ZOMG bumblebe its you!" "yes convoy welcome to after live but dont worry maatrix will go onto hit rid" "thats fine by me" sayd convoy and they walked away into never ending whiteness together holding hinds.

in teh future the worlds new savier ridimus prim was hero and everone was happy. a status was resercted in middle of world of convoy so everone reberined him for his brave actons and for killing megatron.

but this was juts the begin for unicrin was still alive and he had powers to bring pople from dead and turn them to others. and very soon uncron was goinig to find megatrons body

but that is in very far of distant futur. so it wont happen in any of the charcters liufe times so they are fine and happy and safe and free of evil. they all learned one thing. revege may end badly for some. but for others it will end well.

THE END 


End file.
